Snowy day
by hack the avian
Summary: Its snowing! And everyone wants Silver to come out and play! But when she finds out that her crush Mikuo is there playing in the snow is the last thing on her mind


Hack: Sup? Anyway heres a little vocaloid thing for ya! Again its silver and this time shes spending time with the gang (Miku, Kaito, The twins, Mikuo, Luka, Luki and Taito...Yes Taito hes actually a very important guy in silvers plot) but when she and Mikuo get some alone time...Playing in the freshly fallen snow is the last thing on her mind...Also silver is on youtube and gmail! Ask her anything ya want!

Silver:

I sat on the couch watching the strangely transfixing flakes fall slowly to the ground. My three sisters had gone to town for shopping. I dislike crowds and most people so i didnt go, its not that i am anti-social its just that...People scare me...*knock, knock* "Coming" i say fairly loudly. I was in my pajamas...A semi lacey nightgown and slippers. I answer the door, its the gang. I blush brightly and hide behind the door a little "H-Hi.." i say quietly "Hi Silver! Wanna come play in the snow?" Miku says happily "p-play...In the snow? Is that what the white stuff is called...Snow?" i ask "yup! You gotta come play with us!" Len says "oh and can your sisters come to?" He asks "n-no they are out at the moment sorry..." i say. Of course... They had come for my sisters and only asked me out of courtesy...My sisters Gold, Bronze and Titanium where much prettier and sociable... And their voices where so...Perfect..."yes...I will come outside" i say...They all cheer and head off into the snow except...Mikuo "hey! Its been a while since we last talked" he says happily. I blush greatly, He was in a long sleeved sweater with a scarf and earmuffs..."y-yes...It would seem so...W-well i must dress" i say about to close the door. He stops me "w-wait! um can i...Come with you" he asks My face turns bright red as does "m-mikuo..." i say "T-THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT! i meant can i come inside and wait for you?" he says fidgeting a little "y-yes you may" i say letting him in and walking upstairs. I close my bedroom door and look through my dresser...I grab my red long sleeved dress, it went down to my knees and the sleeves had white lace like trim as did the skirt part. I grab my earmuffs that where shaped like music notes. I slip my dress and tights on and place my earmuffs on my head. I grab my black boots and put them on, theres a slight knock at my door "can i come in?" he asks "y-yes..." i say. He walks in and stands there for a minute with a shocked look on his face "w-what!? Does something look wrong!?" I ask frantically "n-no... Actually you look p-" hes cut off by miku and Taito. Taito grabs Mikuo by the ear "listen up! I didnt give you permission to be alone with silver in her bedroom! We are supposed to be outside in the snow!" he shouts, Miku is trying in vain to hold him back "Taito...Please release Mikuo" i say. Taito looks at me then back at mikuo and lets go "come on...Im tired of waiting" he says walking out "whats up with that guy?" Mikuo asks. I didnt know why but Taito had always been against me being with other boys... We walk outside, I stare up at the sky in awe "so pretty..." I mumble...The twins and luka where making a snowman with Luki and Miku. Kaito and Taito are arguing while cheering them on, i laugh quietly then fall over in the snow. I lay there for a long time then Mikuo bends down over me "what are you doing?" he asks "watching" I say. He lays down next to me "its pretty isnt it?" he asks "y-yes...Ive never seen snow before..." i say. He laughs "w-what is so funny!?" I ask unhappily jolting up and looking at him "Your cute ya know that?" he asks laughing "c-cute?" i mumble to myself turning bright red and laying back down. Then he stands up and gestures for my hand. I reach out and he helps me up "wanna make a snowman?" he asks "a snowman?...I dont know what that is but...Ok" i say. He smiles brightly and i smile back. We spend the next hour making snowmen and running around in the snow "Incoming!" Len shouts, then a snowball pelts the back of my head sending me stumbling forward and crashing into Mikuo. We just stare at each other for a moment then i get up quickly face red and heart racing. He gets up "s-sorry" i say "its cool! But you know what that means right?" he asks. I shake my head no "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" he yells making a snow ball and hitting me with it. I laugh and run away, then everyone begins throwing snowballs and rushing around.

* * *

Silver:

After playing in the snow for a while longer we all headed back to my house. We all sat on the couch or sprawled out across the floor watching TV and playing board games. My sisters had called saying they where stuck in town and wouldnt be home till late night or even tomorrow. I made hot chocolate and began passing it out "Hot chocolate!" The twins yell in unison. Luka was drinking hers quietly and playing chess with Taito. Luki and Kaito where playing chutes and slides...Miku was passed out on the couch and Mikuo was no where to be found. I finish passing it out "how about you all spend the night tonight?" I ask "sure sounds good!" the twins say, Luka nods yes as does luki, "yeah!" Kaito says and Taito is Trying to break the game pieces. I smile happily "oh...Has anyone seen Mikuo?" I ask "he said he was going back outside" Luka says. He was a peculiar vocaloid...But what i never understood was...You see everytime i spoke with him i got all jittery and my heart beat started racing...I could hardly speak and would get very flustered. I didnt understand...I stand up and walk back outside, I was in my PJ's again so it was very cold...I walk into the snow and look around. I cant find him "Brrrrrr..." i shiver a little then i feel something warm draped over my shoulders "here you look cold" Mikuo says. He had wrapped his coat around me "uh...Um...Erm, you see everyones staying the night and we didnt know if you wanted to so...I came outside to find you" I say blushing. "sure id love to" he says smiling, At that moment my heart skipped a beat and i felt warmer than before. I smile back "come on we are having hot chocolate inside" I say leading him back to the house. We get inside and everyones asleep already. "Sit down and ill get you some hot chocolate" I say gesturing to a spot on the couch, he sits and changes channels on the TV. I come back with hot chocolate and hand him a cup, I sit next to him on the couch "whats on?" i ask "Its santa clause 2" he says sipping his hot chocolate. We watch halfway through the movie and miku rolls over. I scooch against Mikuo in an attempt to not wake her up. He looks shocked for a moment then smiles, then i close my eyes. I was exceptionally tired.

* * *

Silver:

I wake up and yawn, I was cuddled up against Mikuo and you know what? I was ok with it. I snuggle back into his arm but cant go back to sleep. Then he wakes up and sees the situation "uh..." i say "its fine" he says smiling. We sit there for a while then he gets up and walks into the kitchen.I stretch and get up as well, walking upstairs i hear Taito and Mikuo talking to each other "I saw what you did there..." Taito says "what are you talking about?" Mikuo asks "just know that you wont get away with it again" he says walking away. I continue and walk into my bedroom. What was up with Taito? He could be so strange some times...i dress for the day and walk back downstairs. Everyones getting up. Soon they decide to leave, I see them out one by one "hey...Silver?" Mikuo asks "yes mikuo?" i ask "can we talk for a sec?" he asks blushing a little "yes...?" i say a little weirded out. I follow him outside to the side of the house where the garden was, I grew winter flowers back there during winter time. Then i see the flakes begin again "its snowing" i say looking up at the sky "silver...I..." He says stumbling over words "what wrong mikuo? You can tell me" i say. But within seconds of the last word escaping my mouth i find myself being pulled into a kiss. I just stand there shocked for a moment...Then i close my eyes and kiss him back.

**Hack: Yo! So whatcha think? Please let me know! And if you dont like it just say so nicely please dont be mean! And if your wondering why Taito is so protective then let me tell ya, We all know Taito is kinda violent and suicidal so when silver first meets him she always comforts him and tells him that he must hurt himself. That has gained her some very special feelings with him! :3 See ya!**


End file.
